Quality Time Under the New Moon Inuyasha's POV
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: This story mirrors the my first version of "Quality Time Under the New Moon" and it's from Inuyasha's POV.


Quality Under the New Moon II

            I owe her my life on this night.  It's the night of the new moon and Miroku decided that I should come to Kagome's world.  He thought I would be safer.  On the outside I put on the usual disagreeable front, but on the inside I was happy at the thought of going to Kagome.  Now I'm here, lying next to her in her bed smelling her sweet scent.  She's lying on her side, back towards me.  I'm lying on my back, staring into nothing as I try to fall asleep.  The warmth of her body in such close proximity is comforting me into a sense of security.  I think about everything that happened today and I can't help but smile.

****Flashback****

            After some prodding by Miroku I jumped down the well and crossed time.  Did that stupid monk really think I needed Kagome's protection?  I've been dealing with this all of my life and I've been fine.  However, I guess I'm an even bigger target since I'm after the jewel shards.  Then any demon could use me to get the shards from Kagome.  I hopped out of the well and found myself in that big hut that they keep the well in.  Why must humans keep everything inside?  I made my way across the grass to a tree in front of Kagome's room.  I feel strange looking up at her window.  I'm not a perverted letch like Miroku.  It's not like would peek in on Kagome on purpose.  I needed to ask if I could stay after all.

            I climbed up the tree and then jumped over to a small ledge under Kagome's window.  I let myself in and looked around, but Kagome wasn't there.  Her scent was still rather strong, however, so she must have just left the room.  I decided to go outside to the tree and wait for her to come back to her room.  I drowsily lay down on a strong branch.  A warm breeze ran across my body inviting me to be comfortable.  The sun was hanging lower and lower in the sky.  Soon I would become human and vulnerable.  I hated having to rely on someone else.  Miroku said that Kagome would have insisted I visit her if she had remembered that the new moon was coming tonight.  Knowing Kagome, I guess I could say he was right.  

Suddenly I heard a rustling down below and I looked down to investigate.  It was Kagome and she was walking to the very tree that I was resting in.  She sat down under the protective shade and opened a book of some sort.  The breeze toyed with her hair and her scent wafted up to my nose.  It was a sweet scent of several different flowers.  How does she do that?  I always lied to her and told her she smelled awful.  The truth is her scent drove me crazy and sometimes I had to fight the urge to hold her close, just so I could smell her.

I jumped down from the tree, but she didn't notice I was there.  That stupid book was hogging most of her attention.  Her face was held hostage by a look of concentration, to serious for my liking.  Usually she would have noticed my presence by now.  How could I get her attention?  I didn't want to yell because then she would get angry and sometimes an angry Kagome is too scary even for me.  For lack of any better ideas I tapped her shoe with my foot.  She looked up at me with surprise in her eyes.  

"How long have you been standing there," she asked.

"Gods how am I supposed to know," I thought, but I said, "I don't know.  I don't have one of those things you wear on your wrist."

"It's called a watch Inuyasha.  How long ago did you come up through the well?  I didn't sense that you were here."

"It wasn't that long ago.  I was sitting in this tree before you came out.  I guess you were too busy reading that book to notice that I was here."

"Well I do have to study.  I have a test on Monday and you know how important these things are to me.  I can't go shard hunting with you until after the test is over."

            She thought I came to take her back.  I guess that's what usually happens when I go there.

"I didn't come here to drag you back with me, though I should.  I came here because tonight is the new moon and Miroku thought it best that I come here.  He thinks I'll be safer here.  Like I can't protect myself.  I'm not as defenseless as most humans."                          

"Excuse me?"

            I guess that was the wrong thing to say.

"Never mind," I said.

            Why start an argument now?  

"So you want to stay here?"

            Didn't she want me to stay?  I know I can be hard to deal with sometimes, but I always thought that we got along well enough, besides the occasional argument.  Okay maybe occasional is an understatement.  So what was the problem?

"I didn't say I wanted to.  It's more like I have to."

            That was a dumb thing to say.  At the time I could see only two possible outcomes.  One, she'd cry because I hurt her feelings or two, she'll scream at me and say that damned word I hated so much.  I was fortunate because she did neither.

"Well, if you don't want to get hurt then you should stay here.  It won't be that bad.  You can sleep in a guest room and there's plenty of food.  Maybe you don't like me all that much, but staying here is your only option.  Miroku was right."        

            I nodded because I couldn't think of anything to say.  I just looked into her eyes.  Those beautiful eyes.  I could get lost in them, in their sparkle, in their life.  She shifted slightly.  She must have been uncomfortable due to my staring.  Then something dawned on me.  She thinks I hate her?  Where did she get a stupid idea like that?  I've laid down my life to save her haven't I?  Damn it!  It was my own fault.  I was always so cold to her.

"Well?  Are you going to stand there all day?  Make yourself comfortable.  I need to read a bit more and then we can go inside and tell my mother the situation.  Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

            Well, at least she didn't say sit.  I sat next to her and leaned back getting comfortable.  I glanced at her for a moment and noticed a red hue creep onto her face.  Was she blushing?  Why would she be blushing around me?  Is it because I'm so close?  But even so, it's just me.  I watched her face more intently.  The rosy color on her cheeks only added to the beauty that was already there.  She continued to read and I continued to stare.  I still couldn't understand why she thought I hated her so with reluctance I asked.

"Where did you get the idea that I don't like you," I asked.

            I was a little embarrassed to have asked such a question and she looked at me with surprise.  

"Well," she began, "I guess because you always yell at me or call me a stupid wench.  You constantly compare me to Kikyou.  You never seem to care about anything I have to say.  I'm merely a tool you use to get what you want and then when all is said and done, when my usefulness has expired, you'll cast me away."

            The pain I felt in my heart after hearing her say that was terrible.  Why did it hurt so badly?  Was it because I knew it was true, or because I hurt one of the people that I love most in the world?  I looked at her and she seemed to have seen the pain in my expression.  I had to fix this somehow.  Why would I cast her away?  I could never.

"You really think I would do that to you?"

"I don't know.  What else would you do," she asked

            So she wanted to know what else I would do?  I'll show her.  I leaned closer to her.  I could hear her heart beating frantically.  She must have been nervous by what was about to happen, but I had to do this.  I had to show her how I feel, how she makes me feel.  I was so close to her lips that I could almost taste their sweetness, but then in the distance I heard that old man.  

"Oi, Kagome!  Come and eat before Souta eats it all," I heard him say.

I cursed him in my head, but not out loud.  Quickly, I pulled away from her.  Just because we were about to share in a tender moment doesn't mean the whole world had to know about it.  I crossed my arms in frustration and sat indignantly.  Kagome got up suddenly and started brushing off her skirt.  

"Why are you doing that?  There's nothing there," I asked

"I guess I'm just paranoid that's all.  And anyway, why were you looking?"

            I jumped to my feet by this time.  What did she mean, why am I looking?  If someone wildly brushes off their backside wouldn't it bring outside attention to said area.  Who did she think I was anyway?  That damned perverted monk?

"What are you talking about?  It's not like you have anything I'm interested in," I said angrily.   

            She turned and looked at me, a small smile on her face.  That goofy little wench.

"Are you hungry Inuyasha," she asked.

            Was I?  My stomach growled at the possibility of getting a meal.  Yeah, I guess I was, but did my stomach have to get in the act.  I could have told her myself.  She took my hand and I could feel my cheeks grow hot.  It seemed all she had to do was touch me and I'd blush like an embarrassed little child.  She pulled me into a room that they keep the food in.  Kagome's mother was putting food into the little brat's bowl.  

"Mother?  Is it okay if Inuyasha spends the night here?  It's the night of another new moon."

"Oh my is the new moon here already?  Well of course he can stay.  Souta, would you please get a chair for our guest?"

"Wow, Inuyasha is going to spend the night?  Cool!"

            Why doesn't she just go and tell the whole world about my night of true weakness!  That pissed me off a little, but I guess her family needed to know.  Otherwise, why would I need to stay?  Her brother ran around the room getting stuff out for me.  I guess the kid isn't that bad.  He put everything on the table and put a chair in the middle of where he was sitting and where Kagome was sitting.  Kagome and I sat down and so did the kid.  He started asking question after question.  I couldn't even get a word in because he wouldn't shut up.   I thought if I just ignored him he'd go away, but no such luck.  Kagome's mother put noodles into my bowl.  What's that?  Ramen?  I love Ramen noodles.  She handed me the bowl and I ate like there was no tomorrow.  They were so good.

"Inuyasha, please mind your manners," said Kagome.

            What did she mean?  Mind my manners.  I was just eating.  I gave her a look that meant, "Leave me alone."  I continued to eat and what a mistake that was.  She jumped out of her chair and angrily put her hands on her hips.  I prepared to accept the punishment.

"OSUWARI," she yelled.

            Before I knew it my face hit the floor and for further embarrassment my bowl of noodles fell on my head.  URRRRR!  Couldn't she argue without planting my face in the ground!  I got back onto my feet and was in her face in seconds.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR," I yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE EATING LIKE A PIG!"

            A pig?  That did it.  I was about to yell when her mother interrupted.

"Please calm down you two.  Kagome, Inuyasha is a guest in our home and there was no reason to do that."

"That's right you heard your mother," I thought.

            We both sat down and she looked over at me.  I smirked, triumphantly accepting another bowl of noodles.  She was still looking at me but her angry expression was gone.  She smiled at me and then began to eat.  Gods, how I love that smile.

****The flashback is still going.  I'll let you know when that's done.  Hope you liked it**


End file.
